


I Nessuno non Sognano

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: I Nessuno non sognano.Quella era una sorta di verità universale perché per sognare servivano un cuore e dei sentimenti, mentre i Nessuno erano dei semplici involucri vuoti. Ciò che rimaneva delle persone che si erano perse, volutamente o meno, nell’oscurità.





	I Nessuno non Sognano

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Addormentarsi e sognare  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Axel (Nominato Roxas)  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 595  
>  **➥ Note:** Questa fic nasce da una mezza headcanon… nella quale l’amica di Isa e Lea, nominata in KH3, non è altri che la ragazza che appare in Verum Rex. Axel si è in qualche modo scordato di lei ma nei sogni continua a vedere la sua collana. E niente XD volevo scriverla e bastaXD

_ I Nessuno non sognano _ .

Quella era una sorta di verità universale perché per sognare servivano un cuore e dei sentimenti, mentre i Nessuno erano dei semplici involucri vuoti. Ciò che rimaneva delle persone che si erano perse, volutamente o meno, nell’oscurità.

Eppure, Axel sognava ogni notte. La sua mente si riempiva di immagini spesso senza senso, come ad esempio un mondo fatto di Ghiaccioli al Sale Marino.

Non capiva cosa ci fosse di  _ sbagliato _ in lui, ma sapeva che doveva esserci per forza  _ qualcosa,  _ perché i Nessuno non potevano sognare.

Era frustrante oltre che preoccupante, ma in un certo qual modo era anche piacevole perdersi in quelle fantasie che lo facevano sentire  _ umano. _

Quel pensiero lo portava però a farsi nuove domande, a interrogarsi non solo sulla sua situazione ma sulla stessa natura dei Nessuno.

Non era davvero rimasto niente dei sentimenti dei loro  _ Qualcuno  _ nei corpi che avevano abbandonando? Perché lui aveva dei ricordi e anche gli altri dell’Organizzazione ricordavano il passato, l’altra loro vita.

Se quindi avevano dei ricordi, allora doveva essere per forza rimasto qualcosa. Non ne aveva la certezza, perché d'altro canto vi erano dei giorni in cui si sentiva  _ vuoto _ e non sopraffatto da sensazioni ed emozioni.

Ciò che però non cambiava mai era la presenza di quei sogni. Le immagini che lo portavano lontano da quel mondo e da tutti gli altri che, per una missione o per l'altra, aveva avuto modo di visitare.

Le terre nelle quali entrava una volta addormentato lo facevano sentire a suo agio, leggero e privo di qualsiasi domanda o peso causato dalla sua natura di Nessuno. Era una sorta di liberazione ed Axel sapeva di aver iniziato a provare una sorta di dipendenza da quei sogni.

Certo, continuava a svegliarsi ogni mattina e ad affrontare le giornate nell’Organizzazione senza apparenti lamentele - anzi, non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Roxas e godersi con lui un Ghiacciolo al Sale Marino -, ma non poteva negare di provare una vaga sensazione di sollievo quando il suo corpo si lasciava andare al sonno.

Era piacevole abbandonarsi e vivere quelle avventure, tutte diverse l'una dall'altra. Era talvolta anche divertente sognare le controparti di chi abitava nella realtà, e Roxas era quello che faceva la sua apparizione più spesso - cosa della quale Axel non si lamentava, perché Roxas era  _ qualcuno _ per lui.

Ciò che tuttavia si ritrovò a notare, dopo oltre un anno di quei sogni, fu una sorta di filo conduttore. Era una definizione inesatta a dirla tutta, perché non si trattava di un vero e proprio collegamento, ma di un semplice dettaglio che sembrava ripetersi notte dopo notte.

Inizialmente non vi aveva fatto molto caso, ma con lo scorrere del tempo gli era quasi risultato impossibile non notare la costante presenza di un ciondolo. Una semplice collanina con una stella.

A volte lo aveva trovato per terra, altre volte appeso in qualche vetrina o al collo di qualche personaggio inventato dal suo inconscio. Era però sempre presente e gli lasciava addosso una sorta di senso di nostalgia misto alla colpa: come se si fosse dimenticato di qualcosa -  _ o di qualcuno. _

Aveva cercato una sorta di riscontro nella realtà, un qualcosa che era solito vedere nei suoi viaggi, ma le sue ricerche si erano rivelate suo malgrado vane.

Quel ciondolo sembrava appartenere solo ed esclusivamente ai suoi sogni e, probabilmente, era proprio in quei mondi per lo più inesistenti che doveva cercare risposte.

Non era certo della riuscita della sua  _ missione,  _ ma Axel non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro: avrebbe ricordato qualsiasi cosa si fosse dimenticato.


End file.
